


Глубина

by shirazzz



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz
Summary: Он обещал ей, что они непременно увидятся, вот только не уточнил – когда.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Маграт

– Сэн! – пронзительно кричит застывшая в зените черная птица.  
– Сэн-Сэн-Сэн, – тревожно выстукивают колеса убегающего за горизонт поезда.  
– Сссэн, – вкрадчиво шуршат бумажные фонари, раскачиваясь на странных, потусторонних ветрах.  
– Сэннн, – деловито гудит колокол, созывая посетителей в гостеприимное тепло купален Абура-я.

Сквозь марево угасающего дня она четко видит угол зеленой крыши, тень перил и деревянные мостки, ведущие в никуда. Все прочее скрыто под толщей плотного и влажного тумана. Память насквозь пропитана душистой горьковатой водой, навевающей долгие сны о земноводных и безликих. 

Ее родители давно причислены к пантеону почтенных предков. Растворились в безвестности ее родственники и друзья. Остались только эти старые мостки и голос, едва слышный за шумом набегающих волн. Серо-зеленые воды кажутся смутно знакомыми, но, наверное, ей теперь не под силу помнить. Рассерженные течения свиваются в тугую плеть и упрямо бьются в рассохшиеся доски. Раз. Другой. Третий.

Она закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь: голос звучит ближе, но слова все еще неразличимы. Она садится на край, опуская босые ступни в воду. Говорливый поток радостно гладит ее щиколотки, обнимает колени, обвивает бедра, подхватывает за талию и накрывает с головой. В его обжигающе ледяных объятиях у нее яростно колотится сердце и закипает кровь. Она не чувствует ужаса и не испытывает паники, потому что наконец слышит и помнит. Медленно опускаясь в бездонную глубину, она открывает глаза и улыбается, как старому знакомому:  
– Тихиро*.

*(яп.) «бездонная глубина», дословно тысяча хиро (хиро — мера глубины, равная 1,81 метра).


End file.
